Dance with the devil
by Bymeha
Summary: " Ordre de mission : Exécution d'une menace immédiate. Cible : Izumo Kusanagi. Accusation : Pacte passé avec un démon. " ; cross-over avec l'univers du manga Ao No Exorcist, pour l'anniversaire de Melody05. SeriZumo !


HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAAAIN !

Oui donc, cet OS a été écrit pour ma fangirl préférée avec une semaine de retard et sur des personnages que je connais pas, donc je tiens tout de suite à m'excuser pour un éventuel risque d'OOC xD

Donc, premier cross-over, premier SeriZumo ; dans l'univers du manga Ao No Exorcist, que je vous conseille si vous ne connaissez pas. A toi Elo-keuquine-d'amour, je te resouhaite un joyeux anniversaire, je suis suuuuuuper contente que ça te fasse plaisir, et surtout de pouvoir t'offrir un cadeau à toi et pas de façon détournée comme l'année dernière. C'est un réel plaisir que de te connaître et de constater que tu as pût faire d'autres rencontres depuis que je te connais, de te voir t'épanouir parmi des gens qui partagent la même passion que toi et qui t'apprécient autant que tu le fais. Tu resteras la plus mignonne des reviewveuses et je suis contente qu'on ait pût se connaître grâce à ça ; juste une petite review - bon, certes très mignonne, mais une review quand même.

Et puis euh... Vouala. Je t'aime fort, tu me feras toujours rire et je te souhaite encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire (en espérant que je serai à l'heure l'année prochaine 8D). Bisous izumesques sur ta fesse, vile fangirl (a)

PS : Oui, je suis allée piquer l'image sur ton Tumblr, et je la trouve classe. c:

* * *

×**Genre :** Romance

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Seri, Izumo, Munakata...

×**Pairing :** SeriZumo parce que d'après Elo, ce pairing dominera le monde.

×**Disclamer : **Euh... Rien n'est à moi, y'a du K Project dans l'univers de Ao No Exorcist, tout appartient à leurs auteurs respectifs. Vouala. Bonne lecture !

* * *

— **Dance with the devil —**

* * *

Seri reposa le dossier à plat sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains, incapable de détacher ses yeux des lettres écrites en noir sur blanc du papier qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

**« Ordre de mission : Exécution d'une menace immédiate. »**

Ses mains tremblaient ; vaguement. Une bonne partie de son corps aussi, d'ailleurs, mais l'esprit de la jeune femme restait focalisé sur les lettres qui défilaient sans cesse sous ses yeux et dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

Et à vrai dire, Seri ne fut absolument pas surprise en tournant la page, qui révéla alors un dossier plus complet agrémenté d'une photo représentant sa cible.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas son cœur de rater un battement avant de reprendre une cadence aussi folle que douloureuse.

« Merde... »

Ça lui avait échappé et ça ne lui ressemblait pas ; elle n'y fit pas attention. Ses yeux clairs restaient résolument fixés sur la photo, le sourire qui s'y trouvait et l'allure de son propriétaire, toujours aussi fidèle à elle même. Et elle aussi, elle aurait pût sourire face à ça.

**« Dernière position connue : alentours de la branche d'exorcistes du Népal, Asie. »**

Ses mains se serrèrent brusquement et froissèrent le coin du papier blanc ; elle n'y fit pas attention et n'eut pas non plus à se forcer pour lire la suite.

**« Statut : Ennemi. »**

Elle savait déjà ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.

**« Sentence décidée par le Vatican : mise à mort pour trahison. » **

Seri sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler et la mordit sans réfléchir pour se donner contenance ; son cœur venait de faire une chute longue et à l'air interminable dans sa poitrine — parce que ça aussi, elle le savait.

Que malgré ses sourires, cette façon dont il l'appelait et tout ce qu'elle avait appris à connaître et apprécier de lui, c'est ce qu'il était : différent. Dangereux.

Une menace.

**« Objet : Capture ou exécution immédiate de la menace. »**

Seri releva brusquement la tête à l'entente de coups poliment frappés à la porte ; après une autorisation quelque peu fébrile de sa part, le battant de bois de la chambre à laquelle on l'avait assigné s'ouvrit sur son supérieur, dont une bonne partie du bras droit était recouvert de bandages. Munakata semblait au moins aussi épuisé qu'elle, mais la blonde perçût la compassion dans son regard lorsqu'il aperçut le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Lâchant un profond soupir, le chef de la milice exorciste bleue désigné par le Vatican lui-même réajusta ses lunettes avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme et décidée, le regard grave :

« Nous partirons demain matin pour le Népal. Nous avons tous reçu le même ordre d'exécution, et certains sont déjà partis. »

Seri déglutit sans le quitter des yeux, le visage impassible ; pourtant, ces cendres de compassion qui brillaient dans les yeux fatigués et mornes de Munakata prouvaient bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à tout lui dissimuler.

Et en fait, elle avait foutrement envie de rester assise sur cette chaise, de fixer la fenêtre qui lui faisait face et de pleurer.

« Présente-toi demain si tu comptes venir. Et… Repose-toi, Seri. »

Elle s'était retournée avant qu'il ne referme la porte, passant ses mains dans ses fins cheveux blonds ; et à vrai dire, une seule et unique larme avait déjà roulé le long de sa joue avant qu'elle ne se retrouve qu'avec pour seule compagnie le silence.

Et l'ordre qu'on lui donnait.

**« Cible : Izumo Kusanagi. Accusation : Pacte passé avec un démon. »**

* * *

x

* * *

La première chose que Seri avait remarqué en l'apercevant avait été le fait qu'il portait une paire de lunettes fumées en plein milieu de soirée.

L'agent exorciste détachée du Japon s'était contentée de jeter un œil à sa montre, avait réajusté la broche démontrant son appartenance à l'ordre des exorcistes qui ornait sa poitrine et s'était levée du banc où elle l'attendait depuis déjà quelques minutes, s'avançant d'une démarche calme et contrôlée. Il n'était pas en retard, à vrai dire ; seulement, l'agent Awashima prenait toujours la précaution d'arriver en avance afin d'étudier le terrain, et si possible, d'en savoir plus sur les contacts auxquels on l'affectait. Elle en avait déjà croisé de sacrés numéros ; mais porter des lunettes de soleil après la nuit tombée ? Il ne lui semblait pas avoir lu qu'il était aveugle, pourtant.

Elle avait déjà hâte que cette mission se termine.

Si Seri restait droite et mesurée, lui était plutôt du genre décontracté, marchant lentement et les mains enfoncés dans les poches d'un manteau sombre qui n'était pas celui de la tenue que les exorcistes portaient la plupart du temps. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour détailler sa tenue ; chaussures en cuir de bonne facture, un pantalon épousant les formes de longues jambes et une chemise au col ouvert. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu des gants, aussi ; ses lèvres se pincèrent d'elles-mêmes à l'idée que cette mission risquait d'être plus ennuyante que prévu si son partenaire se révélait être plus embêtant qu'autre chose. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi on lui avait assigné ce partenaire, d'ailleurs ; en tant que second de la milice bleue, elle était largement capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

Le reflet de leurs silhouettes se dessinant dans les flaques qui parsemaient le bitume, la jeune femme ne se priva pas de le toiser du regard tandis que l'autre allumait une cigarette, un sourire en coin venant border ses lèvres ; mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser dérouter aussi facilement.

« Je suis l'agent Seri Awashima, finit-elle par déclarer avec un détachement presque glacial tant il était formel et indifférent, avançant une main polie vers l'individu tout en détaillant ses cheveux blonds cendrés à l'air aussi indisciplinés que leur propriétaire. Et vous êtes...

— Izumo, Mademoiselle. Juste Izumo. », fit-il en retour en lui rendant son regard de derrière ses lunettes.

La blonde eut du mal à contenir sa stupeur lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour déposer un baiser frivole au dos de celle-ci, avant de se redresser avec un sourire ; elle avait juste eut le temps d'apercevoir les pistolets dissimulés sous son manteau et la montre aux aiguilles sombres à son poignet. Il l'avait appelée « Mademoiselle » avec un accent prononcé – et assez exagéré selon elle, d'ailleurs, mais le regard froid qu'elle lui retourna dût amplement suffire.

Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'un exorciste d'un autre pays essayait de la piéger entre ses filets ; l'attitude froide, disciplinée et purement professionnelle qu'elle en tirait suffisait généralement à tenir à l'écart même les plus chevronnés.

Et pourtant, lorsque Seri y repensera, bien des mois plus tard, elle se dira qu'au fond, lui avait toujours eu quelque chose de différent ; depuis le début.

Ils s'étaient toisés encore quelques secondes, la lueur de lampadaires et celles des commerces aux alentours dansant dans les flaques régulièrement troublées par des brises occasionnelles ; et puis Seri s'était retournée sans un mot pour s'enfoncer dans les ruelles mal éclairées où avait été signalée la position d'un démon dont l'exécution s'avérait être sa spécialité. Elle n'avait pas peur – elle n'avait jamais peur –, et si la présence de son collègue de mission était quelque peu étrange dans son dos, elle avait quelque chose de chaleureux.

De différent.

« Au travail, Monsieur Izumo. J'aimerais rapidement terminer ceci afin de pouvoir profiter encore un peu de Paris.

— C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, répondit le blond en jetant sa cigarette au sol, avant de poser lui aussi une main prudente sur l'une des armes qui pendait à sa ceinture. Allons-y, Mademoiselle Awashima. »

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés l'espace d'une seconde ; et même si Seri ne l'avouera jamais, les prunelles mordorées d'Izumo avaient marqué sa mémoire au fer rouge.

Et cette façon particulière qu'il avait de l'appeler aussi.

* * *

x

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça avait été lors d'une assemblée mondiale à laquelle avaient été convoqués plusieurs des détachements d'exorcistes les plus importants de chaque pays. Une rencontre banale, à vrai dire.

Mais était-elle pour autant due au hasard ?

Seri ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette fameuse mission à Paris ; d'ailleurs, elle n'y aurait pas fait attention si son nom n'avait pas retenti à ses oreilles, venant de la bouche même de son supérieur qui citait les noms de plusieurs autres personnes présentes.

« Izumo Kusanagi, avait énoncé son supérieur en le détaillant de derrière ses lunettes. Il est doué, mais... Différent. »

Seri avait gardé le silence, détaillant le groupe posté à l'autre bout de la salle tout en vérifiant qu'aucune mèche indisciplinée ne dépassait de son chignon serré. Izumo était facilement repérable, avec ses cheveux clairs et ses lunettes de soleil ; les autres étaient vêtus de façon aussi non informelle, mais en regardant assez longtemps, Seri pût apercevoir cette même lueur agressive qu'ils avaient dans le regard, tout en suivant Munakata à travers les différents groupes d'exorcistes qui s'étaient formés dans la salle.

Et la voix de son supérieur retentit encore dans son esprit lorsqu'Izumo se tourna brusquement vers elle pour croiser son regard, avant qu'un sourire en coin ne vienne parer ses lèvres.

_Différent._

Ils ne se parlèrent pas de toute la soirée ; la jeune femme était trop occupée à détailler les autres exorcistes tout en veillant à accompagner son supérieur, dont l'élégance naturelle et la droiture imposaient un respect certain. Seri était plutôt satisfaite d'avoir intégré cet ordre d'exorcistes plutôt qu'un autre ; ça lui correspondait assez bien, au fond. La milice bleue à laquelle elle faisait partie était appréciée du Vatican, et sa réputation avait rapidement prit une ampleur mondiale ; Munakata la dirigeait avec brio, et même si certains agents étaient plus dociles que d'autres, la milice était réputée pour la qualité de l'entraînement qu'elle proposait et sa discipline, qui leur octroyait une synchronisation quasiment parfaite lors de conflits avec les créatures de la Géhenne.

Les surveillances se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans le monde quant à l'activité des démons, certaines régions étant plus touchées que d'autres ; d'ailleurs, Seri avait fini par s'y intéresser bien assez suffisamment pour oublier la présence de l'homme à lunettes parmi la foule.

Et puis il avait suffit d'un autre échange de regards.

La jeune femme n'avait pas réagi, tout d'abord ; aussi ne remarqua-t-elle pas l'éloignement progressif mais certains des autres exorcistes à l'approche de celui qui avait été son partenaire de mission le temps d'une nuit. Elle eut le temps de constater qu'il portait une cravate, ce soir-là ; et ces fichus gants, aussi.

Parce qu'encore une fois, après l'avoir prise par surprise, le blond avait attrapé sa main à elle pour y poser ses lèvres dans une inclinaison aussi élégante que déconcertante ; néanmoins, ce qui frappa le plus la blonde cette fois-ci fut la familiarité et l'aisance avec laquelle il se comportait envers elle.

Un peu comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

« Bonsoir, Seri-chan. »

Seri avait pincé des lèvres sans vraiment pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, avant de se rendre compte du regard intrigué que les autres membres de l'assemblée posaient sur eux. Ceux du groupe d'Izumo étaient plutôt amusée ; celui de son supérieur, en revanche, penchait plutôt vers la désapprobation. Elle comprit vite pourquoi ; ils formaient la milice rouge, adversaire de la sienne depuis presque toujours.

« Monsieur Kusanagi, le salua-t-elle alors en retour, remarquant immédiatement le changement d'attitude de ce dernier à l'entente de son nom de famille. Je ne vous savais pas intéressé par ce genre de rassemblement. »

Le sourire qui avait momentanément disparu de son visage refit surface sans prévenir, et avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la bouche de l'exorciste était tout prêt de son oreille.

Et sans le voir, Seri savait qu'il souriait.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas de moi, Mademoiselle. »

Chuchotement ; secret, promesse, avertissement. Seri frissonna et eut le temps d'apercevoir la couleur mordorée de ses yeux avant qu'un raclement de gorge n'incite Izumo à reculer. L'exorciste de la milice bleue analysa aussitôt la situation et sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer en voyant certain membres de son groupe autour d'eux, prêts à sortir leurs armes ; face à elle, se tenant face à face, son supérieur et celui d'Izumo – un homme plutôt grand à la chevelure rouge et habillé presque exclusivement en noir – se tenaient silencieusement tête. On avait parlé à Seri de certaines rivalités au sein des différents ordres d'exorcistes ; ceux-là avaient d'ailleurs été réputés par le passé par leurs nombreux différents, certains ayant déclenché des conflits importants. Elle n'y avait jamais personnellement prit part — et à vrai dire, Munakata l'envoyait davantage pour apaiser les tensions déjà formée que pour autre chose.

Finalement, le dirigeant de la milice bleue lâcha le pommeau de son épée et se dirigea vers Seri pour lui prendre le bras, suivi de ses hommes ; elle n'eut pas son mot à dire et n'en n'eut pas vraiment besoin, suivant docilement son supérieur tout en jetant un dernier regard aux membres de la milice rouge.

Et même si elle n'en reparla pas à Munakata plus tard, Seri était partie avec l'étrange impression d'avoir davantage affaire à une meute de loups affamés qu'à des semblables, ce soir là.

* * *

x

* * *

« Ah, Seri-chan ! »

Seri sursauta violemment en entendant son prénom — et la voix qui l'avait appelée, surtout — et dût se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner, accélérant progressivement la cadence de ses pas. Le talon de ses bottes claquait furieusement sur le pavé du trottoir et elle tenta vainement de dissimuler ses cheveux détachés sous le bonnet crème qu'elle portait ce soir là, assorti à une écharpe et une paire de gants offerts par Munakata en guise de cadeau de noël.

Les pas qu'elle entendait derrière elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher prise ; mais — surtout —, qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de celui dont elle avait deviné l'identité. Et dire qu'il s'agissait de sa première soirée de congé depuis bien longtemps...

Seri s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement et sans prévenir pour se retrouver face à face à un visage souriant dont les yeux étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil.

« Monsieur Kusanagi. »

Izumo eut un sourire moqueur, et Seri remarqua qu'il n'avait pas reculé malgré leur évidente proximité ; et, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pût imaginer, l'odeur de cigarette qu'il portait n'était pas si désagréable.

Les sourcils froncés, Seri recula d'elle-même en resserrant les pans de son écharpe autour de son cou ; l'autre en portait une aussi, d'un pourpre sombre. Et un manteau gris foncé qui lui faisait de belles épaules ; Seri savait que Munakata en avait un semblable. Bleu.

Et qu'il s'arrêterait sûrement de le porter s'il savait que quelqu'un comme Izumo avait le même.

« Quelle femme sans-cœur tu fais. », déclara-t-il dans un soupir en vérité plus amusé qu'autre chose.

La jeune femme se retint de le fusiller du regard – surtout qu'en matière de fusil, elle s'y connaissait plutôt bien pour avoir suivi une formation pour parvenir à la classe de dragon – et le fixa en réajustant son bonnet. Est-ce qu'il la tutoyait déjà, lors de leur dernière rencontre ? Seri n'en avait pas le souvenir.

« Quel homme frivole vous faites, répliqua-t-elle en retour — ce qui lui arracha un autre sourire qu'elle ignora superbement et se garda bien de lui rendre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Rien de particulier. J'étais venu boire un verre avec les autres, et puis je t'ai remarqué, expliqua le blond en haussant des épaules.

— Les autres sont ici ? »

Elle ne sût pas si Izumo perçut la méfiance dans sa voix, mais il l'observa un instant avant de secouer négativement la tête dans un sourire amusé.

« Ils sont partis depuis un moment, ne t'en fais pas.

— Je vais finir par croire que vous me suivez, soupira Seri en se mettant sur le côté pour laisser les gens passer.

— À vrai dire, je sais déjà où tu vis, Seri-chan. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard interrogateur ; il avait détourné le regard pour cracher la fumée de sa cigarette vers la direction opposée.

« Ainsi que Munakata et la plupart de vos agents les plus importants, précisa-t-il ensuite avec amusement. Ça t'étonne ?

— Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je parvienne à être étonnée face à ça, soupira Seri en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, si vous êtes là pour parler de travail, je ne suis pas disponible ce soir, déclara-t-elle en se dégageant pour s'apprêter à rentrer chez elle. Au revoir, Monsieur Kusa-

— Et est-ce que tu serais disponible pour boire un verre ? »

Il avait attrapé son poignet avant qu'elle ne s'échappe ; elle vit qu'il portait des gants sombres dont la matière ressemblait à du cuir. C'était chaud autour de son poignet.

Seri soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait assez de temps devant elle pour ça, après tout ; et puis, il faisait froid, l'air de rien...

Izumo souriait déjà lorsqu'elle se détacha de son étreinte pour remettre ses vêtements en place, dans un geste en vérité plus machinal et habitué que nécessaire.

« Dans un endroit discret, s'il vous plaît. Je ne voudrais pas que-

— J'y avais déjà songé, la coupa Izumo en lui proposant son bras. Ce n'est pas très loin et peu de gens s'y rendent, rassure-toi. »

La blonde fit basculer son sac de l'autre côté et accepta son bras en silence, le suivant lentement à travers la foule qui se pressait dans tous les sens sous la neige. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas certaine qu'un endroit où peu de gens de rendaient était rassurant, mais puisqu'il semblait sûr de lui...

Seri le détailla du coin de l'œil et remarqua qu'il souriait toujours, sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres pâles ; et puis après tout, même s'il se montrait dangereux ou qu'on la menaçait, l'exorciste savait se défendre – et dans son sac était précieusement rangé son arme à feu fétiche, qu'elle savait utile dans une bonne partie des cas.

« Ah, et il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire, déclara soudainement Izumo tandis qu'ils débarquaient dans une ruelle de petits commerces au bout de laquelle Seri finit par repérer une petite enseigne proposant à boire et même de quoi diner.

— Quoi donc ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, et elle fut contrainte de lâcher son bras ; jetant le mégot de sa cigarette au sol, il expira profondément un nuage de fumée clair avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur elle, un sourire calme et confiant aux lèvres.

« Puisque nous n'y allons pas en tant que collègues exorcistes mais simplement en tant que deux personnes s'étant croisées par le plus pur des hasard, j'aimerais que l'on agisse en conséquence. Qu'on se parle d'égal à égal, précisa-t-il doucement.

— J'accepte, finit par répondre Seri après quelques secondes. À condition que cette règle s'applique lorsque nous sommes de service. Pas de Seri-chan devant mes hommes, ajouta-t-elle alors, presque frustrée à l'idée de leur réaction si ça venait à se produire.

— Oui, _Mademoiselle_. »

La différence entre le « Mademoiselle » formel et celui-ci était facilement marquante ; Seri se retint de soupirer et en aurait presque sourit.

« Parfait. Entrons, je suis gelée. », trancha la blonde en s'avançant d'elle-même vers la porte.

Elle s'était arrêtée la seconde d'après pour contempler l'intérieur ; calme et presque vide, avec une odeur lui rappelant les soupes que lui préparait sa grand-mère et une ambiance traditionnelle qui en avait presque quelque chose d'intime. Des tables aux nappes blanches brodées de doré, des fauteuils dont le velours rouge avait vu de meilleurs jours...

Seri se retourna avec tellement de sérieux et de détermination que le blond s'en retrouva déconcerté.

« Izumo, lâcha-t-elle soudainement – sans se douter de la réaction qu'elle lui avait provoqué rien qu'en l'appelant par son prénom et non comme elle le faisait il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

— Euh... Oui ?

— Nous dinerons ici. »

Et elle le laissa planté à l'entrée, se dirigeant d'elle même vers une table à l'abri des regards discrets et dissimulée de l'extérieur par d'épais rideaux rouges.

Izumo eut un sourire pensif avant de la suivre, amusé.

« Oui, Mademoiselle... »

* * *

x

* * *

Plongée dans ses pensées, Seri releva soudainement la tête lorsque les cloches accrochées à la porte d'entrée du petit restaurant tintèrent doucement pour annoncer la venue d'un client.

La gérante, une petite vieille dame au sourire bienveillant et à l'humour parfois un peu trop pinçant n'eut ni le temps ni le besoin d'accompagner son client à une table ; ce dernier, vêtu d'une chemise sombre au col légèrement dégagé et d'une paire de lunettes fumées vint directement rejoindre la jeune femme au fond de la salle, caché des regards trop curieux derrière un paravant orné de fleurs artificielles.

Izumo guetta un instant sa réaction avant de s'asseoir ; attendit encore un peu, croisa silencieusement son regard, la détailla poliment et se para d'un sourire en coin.

« Tu es superbe, Seri-chan. », souffla-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de la jeune femme, sur un ton qu'elle devinait sincère.

La blonde se redressa et rangea une mèche de ses cheveux fins et légèrement ondulés derrière son oreille, de sorte à ce qu'on puisse mieux voir les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait. Deux améthystes polies se balançaient doucement du bout d'un pendant en or au rythme de sa respiration, se dissimulant de temps à autre derrière une ondulation au blond cendré.

« Et toi, tu es en retard, finit-elle par répondre après un discret soupir, remettant machinalement les couverts dans l'alignement qui lui semblait le plus correct. Tu as eu des problèmes en chemin ?

— Rien de particulier, répondit l'exorciste dans un haussement d'épaules, laissant ses prunelles observer ce qui se passait derrière la vitre tintée – ou peut-être le reflet de la créature aux cheveux d'or qui s'y dessinait. J'avais juste quelque chose à récupérer. Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps, j'espère. »

Seri le laissa mariner encore un peu ; juste un peu. Enfin, un discret et pensif sourire vint habiller ses lèvres légèrement maquillées pour l'occasion et elle secoua négativement la tête, replaçant sans cesse la fourchette à côté de son assiette.

« Je t'ai attendu plus longtemps que ça, la dernière fois.

— Tu parles de ces espèces de loups au Yémen ou de la dernière fois que je t'ai offert un verre ?

— En fait, je songeais plutôt aux goules dans ce petit village d'Afrique, mais maintenant que tu le dis... »

Il savait bien qu'elle plaisantait ; mais c'est bien parce qu'il le savait qu'il la rejoignit dans son rire avant de répliquer avec la complicité qu'ils avaient acquise après ces derniers mois après missions et verres enchainés :

« Tu me blesses, femme sans cœur.

— Je sais. Enfin, puisque tu es là... À notre prochaine mission, fit-elle en levant son verre pour trinquer, la lumière des plafonniers faisant presque scintiller les bulles de champagne qui semblaient danser dans le liquide ambré.

— À _nous_, alors. »

Izumo capta la lueur surprise dans le regard de la jeune femme ; la seconde d'après, son regard plongé dans le sien, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres avant d'en boire une petite gorgée.

Elle souriait déjà lorsqu'il sortit un paquet soigneusement emballé de sous la table pour le poser face à elle, avec une confiance qui aurait été feinte quelques mois plus tôt.

« Et à toi, Seri-chan, ajouta le blond avec un de ses sourires énigmatiques. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Seri lui rendit son regard avec amusement.

Et un peu d'autre chose aussi.

* * *

x

* * *

Elle se fatiguait bien trop vite.

Avec un grognement aussi frustré que douloureux, Seri se laissa glisser contre un mur, se tenant appuyée sur le sniper dont elle était équipée pour ne pas tomber face contre terre. Elle ne saignait pas beaucoup, pourtant ; qu'est-ce qui avait bien pût l'affaiblir à ce point là ?

La vieille bâtisse trembla furieusement en réponse au rugissement bestial du démon qu'ils étaient venus chasser, et de la poussière grise recouvra bientôt une partie de ce qui se trouvait au sol. Se protégeant des débris à l'aide de son bras, Seri se fit violence pour se relever et se mît à longer le mur du couloir, à la recherche d'un des autres exorcistes qui l'avaient accompagné. Elle avait déjà demandé la présence de renforts il y avait quelques minutes ; qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien leur prendre autant de temps ?

La blonde serra des dents en dégringolant le long de plusieurs marches d'escalier ; le bâtiment tremblait toujours, et elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de sa tempe. Elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier ce que c'était, ses yeux peinant à discerner la nature des attaques lancées contre la gigantesque créature qui se faisait entendre au cœur des ruines ; une créature an mi chemin entre un scorpion et un insecte, et dont le sommet de la tête dépassait certains des immeubles délabrés. Le plus répugnant était de loin les répliques miniatures qui éclosaient à chacun de ses hurlements pour se déverser sur les exorcistes ; ces derniers peinaient à les repousser à coups de sutra, incantations diverses et coups de feu. Couvert de blessures mais toujours fièrement debout, Munakata était accompagné de ses hommes les plus fidèles, épée à la main ; Seri avait été chargée de se mettre en hauteur afin de pouvoir les couvrir.

La bête hurla de nouveau, lançant une salve de créatures sur les exorcistes directement depuis son gigantesque dard ; aussitôt, les incantations s'élevèrent dans l'air et Seri pût en voir la majeure partie disparaître. Ses cheveux mollement éparpillés de part et d'autre de son visage, la blonde serra des dents pour se mettre en position et entreprit d'en abattre quelque uns ; elle avait toujours détesté les insectes.

Claq-claq. Le seul soucis avec l'arme qu'elle avait choisie était le temps nécessaire à la recharger en munitions ; certaines avaient dût lui échapper lors de sa chute, car sa poche lui parut soudainement bien plus vide de balles d'eau bénite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Les dents serrées, l'exorciste retint un grognement de douleur en détachant la sécurité d'une grenade elle aussi composée d'eau bénite et la lança en direction du monstre, avant de protéger ses oreilles et de baisser la tête ; la seconde d'après, un hurlement de rage et de douleur retentit, et elle entendit clairement le craquement sinistre qu'émit le bâtiment où elle se trouvait encore.

Les fondations étaient sur le point de lâcher.

La suite fut extrêmement floue ; elle se rappelait avoir entendu des cris, des incantations plus fortes et plus nombreuses. Une clameur de la part des exorcises, suivie d'un hurlement terrible dont l'écho n'étaient que des cris — encore. De peur, de douleur ? De surprise ? Impossible de le savoir ; elle parvenait tout juste à rester suffisamment éloignée du bord pour ne pas tomber, mais ses jambes l'avaient lâchée depuis bien longtemps.

Et puis elle se souvint avoir entendu un autre craquement, suivi d'une brève mais puissante secousse ; elle avait glissé, aussi, et sa lente chute lui avait permis de voir les traces de sang qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Seri se surprit à penser qu'un dernier cocktail avant de mourir n'aurait pas été de refus avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

« Seri. »

... Et peut-être qu'il était encore un peu trop tôt pour ça.

Elle avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était la voix de Munakata qui l'avait réveillée ; aussi fut-elle étonnée en croisant le regard d'Izumo, dont les lunettes pendaient au bout de son nez. Évidemment, il fallait que cette rare occasion se présente alors que sa vision était brouillée. Elle ne dit rien en premier lieu, plongeant dans ce regard qu'elle avait eu si peu l'occasion de voir et reprenant peu à peu ses esprits ; il sembla moins inquiet au fur et à mesure que sa conscience reprenait le dessus, et elle se redressa bientôt pour regarder autour d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...

— Reste couchée, lui conseilla le blond en jetant lui aussi un coup d'œil aux alentours. L'effet des spores n'est pas tout à fait dissipé. »

Seri le regarda, interloquée, avant de finalement comprendre de quoi il parlait ; alors c'était la raison de la brusque fatigue qui l'avait assaillie sur le champ de bataille. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé...

Elle était allongé sur le manteau de l'exorciste de l'ordre rouge, dans une grande salle au sol poussiéreux et dont les grandes ouvertures qui avaient autrefois été des fenêtres donnaient sur les ruines de la ville, dont une bonne partie était désormais anéantie suite aux combats. Docile, Seri s'allongea de nouveau et rendit son regard au jeune homme ; c'était devenu sa façon de sourire lorsqu'elle hésitait à le faire – et il se trouve qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée pour le faire.

« C'est toi qui m'as trouvée ?

— Je t'ai sortie de ce bourbier avant que ça ne s'effondre. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, fit-il en se redressant, agenouillé à ses côtés. Comment tu te sens ?

— Fatiguée. Et toi ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Izumo se contenta de sourire sans répondre ; il avait l'air en pleine forme... Après quelques secondes, il soupira et Seri le vit mouiller un linge avec de l'eau bénite, dont il se servit ensuite pour essuyer le sang séché qui devait maculer son visage. Seri se laissa faire sans rien dire, quoique dans le quitter des yeux ; soit il était drôlement chanceux, soit il avait eu la chance d'arriver juste au bon moment, après les spores et avant que le bâtiment ne s'effondre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent encore ; il était tendre et prudent, et elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance pour le remercier, encore dans les vapes.

« On va dire que je récupère assez vite. », déclara-t-il après plusieurs minutes dans un soupir.

La blonde décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard et tenta de se détendre, évaluant mentalement l'étendue des dégâts. Mis à part quelques légères contusions, elle ne se sentait pas en si mauvais état que ça.

« Ils ont réussi ? »

Izumo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Curieuse, Seri tenta d'étudier son expression ; mais encore une fois, les lunettes qu'il portait l'empêchaient de lire en lui comme elle le voulait.

« Le démon a été vaincu. Je faisais partie des renforts, et... Seri, il faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-il soudain précipitamment, son sourire désinvolte et habituel ayant disparu au profit d'une expression inquiète et sérieuse.

— Mais... Maintenant ? Attends, qu'est-ce que tu- »

Une brusque et violente bourrasque l'obligea à se protéger les yeux ; une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son dos lorsqu'elle se força à s'asseoir et elle entendit un juron de la part du jeune homme avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Ses lunettes émirent un tintement léger en tombant au sol.

Et Seri sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Izumo, tes yeux…

— … Je sais. »

Ils étaient beaux, à vrai dire. Clairs ; un peu affaissés, un peu fatigués, peut-être. Mystérieux, aussi, quelque part — comme lui. Mais différents, aussi ; parce que deux pupilles fendues barraient ses prunelles dorées.

Et c'était tout sauf humain.

Si elle avait été dans une forme physique habituelle, Seri aurait hésité à pointer le canon de son arme dans la direction du jeune homme ; hésité. Or, épuisée et désarmée, elle ne pût qu'émettre un mouvement de recul qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, sans détacher son regard de celui de l'exorciste.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que tu _es_ ? »

Izumo avait baissé les yeux ; Seri ne sut pas si ce qu'elle lu dans son regard était de la honte ou de la culpabilité — ou un mélange des deux, d'ailleurs. Après un instant d'hésitation, le blond avait de nouveau levé les yeux vers son visage ; et Seri eut un pincement au cœur en voyant qu'il souriait.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, Izumo ? À quoi tu penses ? _

Et maintenant qu'elle voyait la lueur dans son regard, elle trouvait à ce sourire quelque chose de triste ; de désolé. Et un peu d'autre chose, peut-être.

Un quelque chose qu'elle espérait ne pas être qu'un simple désespoir de sa part.

« Pardonne-moi. Je t'expliquerai peut-être… Un jour, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. Mais, Seri, tu-

— Pourquoi ? »

Elle le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés. Le sourire d'Izumo disparut avant d'apparaître un peu plus triste, un peu plus désolé encore, et il fixa le sol une dernière fois. Il comprenait ce qu'elle lui demandait ; et elle savait qu'il le comprenait aussi.

Des bruits de pas précipités commençaient à se faire entendre lorsqu'Izumo eut un mouvement annonçant son départ ; Seri le retint par le col sans réfléchir. Croisa son regard, encore — juste une fois.

Pour y lire quelque chose de plus confus encore que son propre état d'esprit. Des questions, des doutes et des incertitudes — du pardon. Quelque chose de confiant et désespéré à la fois ; une décadence qu'elle ne lui aurait pas souhaité. Et elle ne sût pas si c'était arrivé parce qu'elle était confuse et extenuée, parce qu'elle avait peur et que lui aussi.

Mais ça s'était fait quand même et ce fut bref ; la seconde suivante, Seri comprit que ce qui s'était brusquement pressé contre ses lèvres n'était autre que les siennes, comme dans une dernière tentative désespérée — la décadence. Ça ne dura qu'un instant, peut-être deux ; la seconde d'après, leurs regards étaient une dernière fois ancrés l'un dans l'autre, et ils se lâchèrent simultanément avant que le blond ne se relève.

« Au revoir, Seri. »

Pas de _« Seri-chan » _; juste Seri. Cette dernière déglutit et acquiesça en silence ; après un dernier sourire en coin qui se valut presque rassurant, Izumo disparut dans une colonne de flammes rouges qui l'obligèrent à fermer les yeux et à protéger son visage de la chaleur à l'aide de son bras. Lorsque Seri ouvrit les yeux, elle-même et quelques agents de son équipe fixaient le vide avec confusion, là où il ne restait désormais qu'un cercle de cendres encore rougeoyantes ; il n'y avait plus rien.

Et Seri sentit comme un vide se creuser lui aussi dans sa poitrine.

* * *

x

* * *

La soirée voilait doucement la ville animée et inondée de lumière lorsque Seri sentit sa présence. Elle ne dit rien, tout d'abord, drapée dans son manteau et sachant que les larges bords de son chapeau de dentelle sombre dissimulaient en partie son visage ; une brise fit virevolter une mèche de ses cheveux et lui apporta l'odeur de la fumée produite par ses cigarettes. Paris était une ville assez polluée par endroits, pourtant.

Mais cette odeur-là, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

« Je t'ai attendu. », finit-elle par déclarer pour rompre le silence.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, contrairement à ce à quoi elle aurait pensé ; rassurée, l'exorciste lâcha un discret soupir tout en fixant le banc de pigeons qui bequetaient le sol face au banc où elle était assise. Une brise régulière soufflait dans la grande allée d'arbre près de laquelle elle était assise ; sans un mot, elle le sentit s'asseoir à côté d'elle et se fit violence pour ne pas le regarder.

Et jamais ressentir jusqu'à la moindre de ses respirations sans pouvoir le regarder ne lui avait parût aussi frustrant.

« Je sais, souffla-t-il simplement, et l'instant d'après, la brise lui apporta une odeur de cuir venant de sa veste et de tabac. Tu te plais, à Paris ?

— Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être, répondit-elle, avant de brusquement se tourner vers lui. Mais ne te moque pas de moi, Izumo. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement ; précautionneusement, il finit sa cigarette, écrasa la braise rougeoyante contre le banc et regarda le reste des cendres se consumer au sol. Il portait encore ses lunettes ; Seri remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué.

Et son sourire eut l'air plus désolé qu'autre chose lorsqu'il se tourna lentement vers elle pour plonger dans son regard confus et plein de questions.

« Je sais, oui, souffla-t-il simplement, avec résignation. À vrai dire, je crois que j'ai espéré que tu ne viennes pas ici, tu sais…

— Tu savais que je viendrai, le reprit la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. C'est pour ça que tu leur a donné une fausse piste au Népal. Tu savais… Tu savais que je viendrai ici, parce que c'est ici que- »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans un murmure diffus ; elle sentit qu'il lui avait pris la main mais n'en fit rien, scrutant les traits de son visage.

« Est-ce que tu l'as choisi ? C'était _ton _choix ? »

Izumo soupira en resserrant doucement l'emprise qu'il avait autour de ses doigts ; dans sa main libre apparurent des flammèches rouges, que Seri observa avec un mélange de fascination et d'appréhension, méfiante.

« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisi, admit-il presque à contre cœur. Mais je ne le regrette pas, ajouta-t-il en fixant pensivement le ciel sans étoiles. Je l'ai fait parce qu'il le fallait. »

La jeune femme ne dit rien ; le cœur plus lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, elle soupira à son tour et laissa son regard défiler le long de l'allée de chênes.

« Peut-être que je n'avais pas le choix, d'une certaine manière, reprit sa cible après quelques instants. Tu aurais fait la même chose que moi pour lui, tu sais… »

L'image du dirigeant de la milice rouge entouré de flammes pourpres lui vint à l'esprit, et Seri comprit instantanément. Cet air de loups affamés, cette rivalité, leur capacité à récupérer anormalement vite…

« C'est lui qui a passé le pacte, confia Izumo. Lorsque le démon nous a dit que le contrat s'étendait à nous, personne n'a hésité.

— Je vois… Et donc, vous partagez tous ce pouvoir ? »

Il eut un sourire un peu faux ; elle le regardait en silence.

« A des degrés différents. Je suis le plus proche de Mikoto, alors…

— Est-ce qu'il supporte la possession ? »

Seri savait que les corps humains possédés par des démons puissants se dégradaient progressivement dans la majorité des cas, les humains étant incapables de contenir autant de puissance. À son désarroi, Izumo grimaça à sa question avant de murmurer :

« De plus en plus mal… Il n'écoute rien. Il refuse d'annuler le pacte, et puisque nous sommes déjà recherchés par le Vatican, il… »

Izumo baissa les yeux. Cette fois-ci, la blonde n'avait pas besoin qu'il enlève ses lunettes pour comprendre où il voulait en venir. Après tout, Munakata aussi pouvait être trop déterminé ou têtu, dans son genre…

Ils gardèrent le silence durant de longues minutes, se contentant de rester côte à côte en silence, leurs mains entrelacées — sans réelle intention, sans rien vouloir signifier de particulier. Izumo eut le temps de finir une autre cigarette avant que Seri ne prenne la parole, sa main libre posée sur le tissu de la robe noire et élégante qu'elle portait ce soir-là.

« Ils finiront par vous trouver. Et ils me redemanderont de te pourchasser, Izumo.

— Je sais bien.

— Je ne compte pas te tuer.

— Tu devrais.

— Tu m'as embrassée, l'autre jour. »

Cette fois-ci, Izumo se tourna vers la jeune femme, le visage impassible ; et tant mieux, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas sût comment interpréter son sourire.

Il fit mine de se pencher vers elle ; elle posa le bout de ses doigts gantés sur ses lèvres sans quitter son regard du sien. Il ne parut pas contrarié mais l'interrogea en silence.

« Tu vas partir si je te laisse faire. N'est-ce pas ? »

Au lieu de ça, il embrassa le dos de sa main et se redressa.

« Je doute que ça puisse redevenir un jour comme avant.

— Tu vas partir et je te retrouverai. Et à ce moment là, ce sera à toi de tenter de m'échapper.

— Tu penses pouvoir m'attraper définitivement un jour ?

— Tu en doutes ? »

Izumo ne répondit pas ; la nuit était tombée, et il se releva sans un mot, Seri qui n'avait pas lâché sa main entre temps faisant de même. La brise faisait voleter quelques mèches frivoles de ses cheveux blonds cendrés lorsqu'il les remit de lui-même à leur place, dans un geste plus tendre qu'autre chose. L'exorciste lui sourit doucement en retour ; et les yeux de Seri brillaient, d'un peu de leur complicité, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu et de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre. De leur promesse silencieuse, aussi — et puis d'un peu d'autre chose.

Il y avait toujours eu un peu d'autre chose entre eux.

« C'est le moment où je te quitte pour trouver un endroit où fuir, soupira le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.

— Alors choisis bien… »

Elle était sérieuse, et ses yeux brillaient un peu plus de cet autre chose lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ça n'avait rien d'un geste purement amoureux, au fond ; ça n'était rien qu'une promesse — une promesse, et ce petit autre chose, à la limite de ce qu'ils étaient sans vraiment l'être sur un fond peint de complicité.

Izumo se détacha presque à contrecœur pour reculer d'un pas ; un discret sourire aux lèvres, Seri soupira en réajustant son sac à main.

« Sois prudent, Izumo. »

Le blond réajusta ses lunettes et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, le bruit de ses escarpins rythmant ses pensées tandis qu'il la regardait partir.

« Oui, _Mademoiselle_. »

* * *

Voilà ! Une contribution de plus pour la domination imminente du SeriZumo sur ce fandom que je connais pas ; bisous aux autres copines au passages, vous êtes toutes mignonnes.

Merci pour votre lecture, et gloire à Melody05 et au SeriZumo ! 8D


End file.
